The compounds of formula (I) are active compounds and inhibit the coagulation factor Xa. These compounds consequently influence blood coagulation. They therefore inhibit the formation of thrombi and can be used for the treatment and/or prevention of thrombotic disorders, such as amongst others, arterial and venous thrombosis, deep vein thrombosis, peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD), unstable angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, coronary artery disease, pulmonary embolism, stroke (cerebral thrombosis) due to atrial fibrillation, inflammation and arteriosclerosis. They have potentially benefit in the treatment of acute vessel closure associated with thrombolytic therapy and restenosis, e.g. after transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or bypass grafting of the coronary or peripheral arteries and in the maintenance of vascular access patency in long term hemodialysis patients. F.Xa inhibitors of this invention may form part of a combination therapy with an anticoagulant with a different mode of action or with a platelet aggregation inhibitor or with a thrombolytic agent. Furthermore, these compounds have an effect on tumour cells and prevent metastases. They can therefore also be used as antitumour agents.
Other inhibitors of factor Xa, which are not structurally related to the compounds of the present invention, had previously been suggested for the inhibition of the formation of thrombi and for the treatment of related diseases (WO 03/045912). However, there is still a need for novel factor Xa inhibitors which exhibit improved pharmacological properties, e.g. an improved selectivity towards coagulation factor Xa.
The present invention provides the novel compounds of formula (I) which are factor Xa inhibitors The compounds of the present invention unexpectedly inhibit coagulation factor Xa and also exhibit improved pharmacological properties compared to other compounds already known in the art.